The Prom
by RavenSara84
Summary: Its a night that most girls look forward to and she has a date. But Anna can't help but feel scared that something will go wrong. OCXRyuuga. Sequel to First Glance and Second Challenge.


Looking in the mirror she took a deep breath and cast a critical eye over herself and once again wondered if she should just back out of this… This… _date_.

_I still have time. I haven't taken that long…_ She began to think to herself when she heard a knock at her door; _Oh no! No!_ She rushed to the door and looked through the peep hole to see him standing there and she felt her heart race.

_I can't do this… I…_ She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes; _Come on Anna, this is what you wanted… Yes but, but…._ The knock happened, but it was harder; _I can't brush him off. He would kill me._ She unlocked the door slowly and opened it, gasping in surprise at the white haired teen in front of her; _He's even hotter in a suit…_

Standing in front of her was Ryuuga, dressed in a black suit with gold trim, his shirt and bowtie were dazzlingly white and he also wore white gloves.

_With that golden crown he really does look like a handsome prince… Shame he doesn't have a princess…_ She stepped out of her room, looking away from him and felt rather unequal to be standing next to him never mind being his date.

Anna was completely unaware that he date was looking at her with an appreciative gaze, licking his lips slightly as he looked her over, the black dress that she wore was perfect for her frame, the golden stars twinkled on the shirt of her dress when she moved and the bodice had a white trim. Her gloves went all the way up to her elbows and were also black with a gold trim, she matched him _perfectly_ and neither knew what the other would wear.

"You look… beautiful," He told her, and she looked at him in surprise.

She blushed, not saying a word as his compliment went through her mind; "I… I'm not… You look handsome,"

He smirked at her, taking her gloved hand into his own he lead her down to the ball room, happy to glance at all the other partners and know he had the best looking girl out of them all. As they walked down, with many people moving away from them, considering he was Ryuuga and his reputation was rather well known, it wasn't much of a surprise to see that no one wished to speak to either of them.

"What are they all looking at?" Anna asked him quietly, her gaze swept over everyone, friend and unknown.

"Probably jealous that I have the best looking girl here," He replied and she blushed as everyone around them tutted and looked away; "I'm serious,"

"You don't have to…" She began, but he pulled her to the dance floor as a new song came on; "Ryuuga…"

"Hush," He said softly, pulling her close to him, his hands resting on her waist and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, not knowing where else to put them.

For the first part of the song they were silent, slowly waltzing around, Ryuuga leading and Anna felt herself become rather nervous, her heart beating frantically that something might happen, that this moment felt a bit too _perfect._

"It's not always easy to find the words I need, and tell you all the things I really feel," Ryuuga began to whisper into her ear, saying the words at the exact same time as the singer brought them forth; "But watching you beside me, the silence tells the truth, we know that it's forever and for real…" He trailed off and she moved closer to him, not realising that they had stopped moving, she rested her head on his shoulder and tried to think of what to say in response.

He pulled away from her once the song had finished and walked off, with her following him as she always did. They walked out of the ballroom and Ryuuga turned to the left sharply.

_He hates me… I've blown it!_ She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of it; _I'm such an idiot…_ She was about to turn back, but realised that she hadn't paid any attention to where she was when Ryuuga lead her to the ballroom, or down here, so she wiped the tears away and followed him, hoping he would be generous to tell her where her room was.

She stepped out onto a garden patio, which almost looked like something that would have been right at home in an ancient Rome film set.

Standing next to the large white column Ryuuga looked up at the night sky, and if Anna didn't know any better she could have sworn that he was wishing.

Before she could say anything to him she stumbling and nearly fell when a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her up. She looked into those amber eyes, seeing clearly amusement but also disappointment.

_Did he want to be left alone?_ She wondered, beginning to think she should have just grabbed one of the hotel staff to help her; "Thank you…"

"Tch," He looked away from her, but he never released his hold from her; "Better get back inside, your friend will be waiting…"

She blinked in surprise; "I… I just wanted to ask if you knew how to get to my room?"

He looked sharply at her; "Why do that? The ball has _just_ begun,"

"But…" She tried to blink away the tears, she didn't understand why he was acting like this, she didn't know what she had done to make him close off from her; "I don't want to be there! I just want to go to my room, please just tell…" She began as the tears fell freely down her cheeks and she turned to look away when she felt his gloved hand on her face, his breath on her cheek and then his lips on her own lips.

_What…_ She looked at him wide eyed, but his own eyes were closed as he made the kiss deeper, his other hand moving down to her waist to pull her closer to him as the hand that caressed her face rested on the back of her neck. She closed her own eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling her tears slow down, although they dripped onto his cheeks.

Breaking away, he pulled away slightly, both hands rested around her waist and just looked at her; "What game are you playing?"

"Huh?"

"What happened when we were dancing, you said nothing," Ryuuga snapped and she flinched; "I thought you might have…"

She starred at him and blushed, realising what he was talking about; "I… Oh that wasn't just you saying the words because…" _I am such an idiot!_

Ryuuga looked carefully at her and smirked; "You had no idea that I was saying that _to_ you,"

"No. Of course not," She said and looked anywhere but at him, although his hand returned to gently grasp her chin and stare into his eyes.

"Let me repeat that then. It's not always easy to find the words I need, and tell you all the things I really feel," He paused for a moment, a light blush came to his own cheeks and she tried not to giggle, but he continued rubbing his nose against her own; "Watching you beside me, the silence tells the truth, we know that it's forever and for real…"

_Don't cry!_ She said and tightly closed her eyes then she felt Ryuuga's hold on her loosen and she quickly opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred due to the tears; "Ryuuga I…" She blushed; "I really like you too. I want to stay with you… If that's okay?"

He grinned at her and pulled her close to him again; "Yea, that will be fine," He then pulled her in for another deep kiss, thanking the stars that it turned out all right.

_Please let this last!_


End file.
